


Giotto di Vongola, l'origine

by Forlorn_Storyteller



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Gen, Inspired By, Primo needs a hug, head canon, take it or leave it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2019-04-16
Packaged: 2020-01-14 21:04:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18484327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Forlorn_Storyteller/pseuds/Forlorn_Storyteller
Summary: The origin and starting point of Giotto, the man who was called the Great Sky of Vongola. All heroes and legend start from somewhere, but Giotto's tale doesn't start from Simon's suggestion to make a vigilante group or when he found his guardians.It started from a mother who saw the world in Giotto.





	Giotto di Vongola, l'origine

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry--- so sorry for those who can't read this story in mobile version when I upload the scroll image to add the mood.  
> So here is the written version of Giotto's origin story. Thank you for reading  
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/15423582/chapters/43775332 Here is the original cross over story that features this origin omake for Giotto.  
> This won't be in cross over section because it's purely in Katekyo universe.

> His mother was a very beautiful person, and while children often think of their mother as the fairest in the world Giotto believed he wasn’t the only one. Her long hair that looked like silk of night sky, those eyes that stole the blue of sky in sunny day and skin as fair as snow. Her ruby like lips always curved to a charming smile that entrance people, and her voice was even more enchanting than oriole song. 
> 
> Her name was… Aurora and she was rumored to be a nymph. Aurora appeared before his father when he just came of age. He found her in the forest when chasing a fawn and fell in love at the first sight. She dressed like a lady of high born with manner and dignity to match, yet- her origin was unknown. His father didn’t question her, Aurora was his first love and her wisdom helped him to rise to position of heir. 
> 
> She gave him everything a man would want expect one- her love. Which she gave not to her husband but the only child from their union, Giotto. 
> 
> She loved Giotto as if he was her whole world, and Giotto knew this better than anyone else. Following the tradition of that era in Italy, even a mistress of a noble with unknown origin like his mother have the luxury of leaving the childrearing to a nursemaid. The child would be sent away to countryside and brought up by a nursemaid, only returning after they were about two years old to their mother and family home. Even so… 
> 
> Aurora raised Giotto all by herself and she insisted of keeping him close even if her lord husband protested she was breaking tradition. It went as far as Aurora packing up to leave following Giotto to countryside and his father relented. She was his most favored lady, not even the official wife can compare. 
> 
> However it became clear to his father that Aurora loved Giotto more. Which made him jealous of Giotto who had Aurora’s attention all for himself.
> 
> * * *
> 
>  
> 
> “Mother, why do you care for me?” Giotto asked. 
> 
> It was a question no commoner child would dream to ask his mother, but Giotto had seen how the other lady treated their children. It wasn’t like Giotto think they don’t love their children, but they didn’t care for their children as much as Aurora does. In fact, most aristocratic women were just mother in name, they didn’t even get to see their children for the first two to three years after the child’s birth and even after that the child would be cared by maids and tutors. 
> 
> Giotto received everything from his mother with only a couple of handmaiden assisting Aurora from time to time, and he turned as excellent as his half-siblings if not more due to his…  _ special _ constitution. 
> 
> Child of a human man and nymph, they called him. 
> 
> “Tis’ because…” Aurora smiled as she pulled the seven years old boy close, “You are more than just my son, you’re the future.” 
> 
> Giotto tilted his head to the side, “Because tis’ Giotto will take care of you when you are old, dearest mother?” He had heard the other ladies said so to Giotto’s older siblings, how their future depends on their hard work to please Giotto’s father. 
> 
> Aurora’s smile dimmed, “Tis I who is at fault to make my beloved son worry but fear not- you and I shall never worry of what other noble mother and son do, Giotto.” 
> 
> “We do not?” Giotto asked again. 
> 
> Her fair hand cupped his cheeks gently, “You’re the son tis I desire for myself and the world, one day… when my body turn to ashes and return to earth I will always be with you, the flame of my soul will stoke the embers in yours.” 
> 
> Giotto didn’t understand what his beloved mother told him at that moment, but he was reassured… his anxiety was unwarranted and they didn’t have to be like other noble parent and child. 
> 
> Aurora taught Giotto about his flame and connection to the world after his tenth birthday. “Listen to the voice the world whisper to you, and keep the ambers of your heart aflame.”
> 
> The first time his fist lit on flame of dying will Aurora shed tears of joys but Giotto’s heart just went cold. “Mother?” 
> 
> “Your flame is so beautiful Giotto, and one day… tis flame of yours will burn even more ethereally without match.” 
> 
> His mother was  _ not _ looking at him anymore, she was so dazed she didn’t even know the son she held so tight was trembling.
> 
> * * *
> 
>  
> 
> Giotto was eleven when the talk of making him the heir was mentioned by his esteemed father. He didn’t feel elated by this when he overheard his parents, because he knew… Giotto wasn’t even educated by Aurora to be a noble family heir and this was just his father wanting to curry favor with his mother. 
> 
> He never loved the son he sired. 
> 
> “No milord…” Aurora answered firmly, “Giotto is not meant to lead your family, he has his own path to walk upon.” 
> 
> His father’s face flushed in anger, “Aurora… what I have to do to make you look at me?! You… you who I love more than life itself only care about your son! The child you marry me for!”
> 
> “Milord…” 
> 
> “I do not care of prophecy! The future you foresee for that child… is rubbish!” 
> 
> His mother, Aurora didn’t argue. She just stood serenely as she let Giotto’s father raged and begged, but she didn’t bulge. So the man could only leave in anger and a few moments later she called Giotto out, knowing he was near. Giotto approached his beloved mother sadly and looking at her serene sile, he knew… 
> 
> Aurora never loved Giotto’s father, it was something Giotto had felt since he was young and only now confirmed with his own eyes. He was upset but Aurora… 
> 
> “Tis is fine, Giotto.” 
> 
> Yet to his otherworldly mother, she cared not. 
> 
>  
> 
>  

**Author's Note:**

> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=az8GPpaEHQY
> 
> This is the song I mention become the inspiration of this story. I also STRONGLY recommend you pick up Promised Neverland for your reading material. Frankly, the theme can be considered the furthest from Katekyo Hitman Reborn but- it does coincide on the matter of "MAKING YOUR OWN CHOICE" for your own life, will you pick the hard path or the easy path OR- you make your own like Tsuna did during Arcobaleno Trial. 
> 
> Seriously, this series is awesome in imposing question when you're between a rock and a hard place.


End file.
